Siren Head
Siren Head is an Urban-Legend creature, mainly known for his odd appearance. Biography Siren Head is a 40-feet tall humanoid-skinny creature with two sirens as his head. His arms are as long as his legs are. The first depiction of Siren Head was at a graveyard, where a photograph of Siren Head standing in the middle of graves appeared. Siren Head's speakers randomly play odd music, pieces of conversations, and various words and numbers. Siren Head mainly lures in his victims with the voices of their loved ones. As expected, Siren Head is very hostile and dangerous. Siren Head is mainly located in rural towns and wooden areas. The victims of Siren Head are lost travelers, hikers, and even little children. If the sounds of someone in distress are released, it can be a method of Siren Head trying to lure the victims into the woods. Since Siren Head can blend in very well with trees, people do not even notice Siren Head, so he could make his brutal attack at any time, and get captured, while the screams of the victims are being played from Siren Head's sirens. Siren Head is a manifestation of fear, anxiety, and war. Siren Head's sound echoes into the victim's mind and creates a clear vision of not having a long time. The victim's heart would also start rising rapidly when they are close to Siren Head. Sightings The first sighting of Siren Heard occurred in 1966, when a family on vacation in Arizona Desert, captured an image of Siren Head. Twenty years later on, on July 16th, 1995, Chad and his friends were hiking in the woods of Tanyard Creek, where they found Siren Head to be lurking. According to Chad, his friends got snatched by something gigantic, striding through the trees, which mimicked their voices. Chad was found alive with a few injuries, while the friends were gone, either taken or killed by Siren Head. In total, there have been nine reports of Siren Head, all of the stories got released by the victims. Such as a photo of Siren Head in Indiana, where citizens started disappearing, and Siren Head appeared on the streets of Indiana. Although, these incidents are not the first depictions of Siren Head. Ancient rocks paintings of siren Head have been founded all over the continent of North America, which indicates that Siren Head is not a new species on earth. There have been also sightings of creatures that resemble Siren Head, but they lack similar features. For example, a photo of Siren Head got leaked, where Siren Head appears to be having a head of the streetlight, in which Siren Head is trying to blend in with the other streetlights. It is very possible that Siren Head has the ability to transform into various structures, in order to resemble and lure his victims. However, they are theories that Siren Head is actually a hostile species, that there used to be a lot of similar-same creatures as Siren Head, which deceased, and Siren Head is the last remaining of his species. In video games A video game developer created a video game named Siren Head, where the player, portraying a forest ranger, is supposed to escape from Siren Head inside of the woods while searching for a missing hiker. At the beginning of the game, the player starts at two ramps with their car. The player then turns around and explores the woods. Further on, the player sees various scratch marks along the ground and a few items such as a backpack and a t-shirt covered in bushes. At the end of the woods, the player finds the mutilated dead traveler with blood on the ground. Once the player turns around, Siren Head appears behind the player. Siren Head would start chasing the player with releases of various sounds playing through his sirens, slashing his claws when he gets close to the player. The player's goal is to run away back into the car and escape the Siren Head. If the Siren Head gets close enough to the player, glitch-effects would start appearing, and Siren Head would eventually grab the player and kill them instantly. Powers & Abilities *'Mimic': Siren Head has the ability of releasing sounds of news broadcasts, human conversations, sirens, and screams. *'Strength': It is believed that Siren Head is extremely powerful. Siren Head is able to break down trees or various heavy objects when ever he wants. *'Speed': In one sighting of Siren Head, a couple reported that Siren Head can be super-fast. The couple we're driving home, until they saw the graveyard. They ended up checking out the grave, where they saw Siren Head. According to the woman, Siren Head started running towards them at a extreme speed rate. *'Stealth': Some say, that Siren Head is a stronger-moving relative of trees, which is the reason why Siren Head can blend inside of a forest or behind a tree. *'Transformation': Siren Head appears to be a shapeshifter, being able to transform into actual sirens and street lamp-lights. Gallery Images SirenHead.jpg S-Head.jpg Siren 6.jpg S-Head Grafitti.jpg|Graffiti of Siren Head. S-Head Primal.jpg|A cave drawing of Siren Head, showing that he has existed in the universe since ancient times. TheSirenHead.jpg|Siren Head at a Graveyard. Sirenhead facts.jpg|Various official facts about Siren Head. SirenHead2.jpg S-Head 3.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-23-09-43-19-1-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-16-09-04-28-1-1-1.png|Siren Head far off in the distance. TheSiren.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-06-18-34-10-1-1.png Videos Who is Siren Head? Investigating the Mysterious Siren Head Sightings Trivia *Siren Head was created by Trevor Henderson, who is known for making various bizarre creatures over the internet. His other creations include Cartoon Cat, the Country Road Creature, the Bridge Worms, and the Long Horses. *The only parts of Siren Head that are manmade are his sirens and wires, which are fused to his dry and mummified skin. *When asleep, Siren Head produces white noise. *There is possibly more than one Siren Head, some possibly with different head pieces. *Both Siren Head and Nyarlathotep (whilst in the form of the moon howler) are both similar to each other. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Giant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Grey Zone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Kidnapper Category:Urban Legends Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Rogues